Whatever You Do, Don't Leave
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: "Promise me, no matter what happens you won't leave me behind?"


Now that I think back to it that night didn't seem any different from any other sleepover. But I'd be lying if I said it didn't change everything.

We had just got done watching some weird movie were the main character dies and is trapped in a state of limbo. I can't recall the name but it was something like he would walk around clueless to the fact he's dead and not understanding what the hell is going on. Then as soon as he figures it out he goes back to being clueless.

The only reason I'm telling you this is because I think it had an effect on Kyle that night. I'm pretty sure it gave him bad dreams. Ever since then I've thanked God for that incredibly awful movie.

"Wow, glad that's over with." Kyle said flopping backwards onto the bed. I laugh and take a seat next to him.

"Aw, was our little Kyley-B scared?" I ask referring back to his old nickname. I never told him even after the whole Jersey deal, but I thought the name was adorable. He scoffs in mock anger punches me lightly on the arm.

"I was not scared, more like annoyed. I mean come on, it doesn't work that way." I shrug but poke him in the side and watch him jump a little.

"Just think _Kyley_, being stuck in a town where you don't exist. To watch your friends and family go about life as if you were never real..." I trailed off starting to get into it myself.

I look over at Kyle and notice how he has an uneasy look on his face, some of his red hair falling into his eyes. I wasn't worried; once he is convinced of something it takes a lot of work to change his mind.

"M' still not scared." He mutters, crawling under the blankets and getting situated. I join him under the covers and flip off the Tv. We've been sharing beds since what, like five? It never seemed weird or uncomfortable. I even liked it better then sleeping alone.

Sleeping with Kyle? Not an issue, waking up to Kyle screaming and kicking? Definitely an issue.

I can still remember the sound. You know how sometimes girls (and Butters) scream when they see a bug or how you yelp when you're about to get hit with a dodge ball. My point is you know you aren't really going to get hurt. This wasn't like that, it was him screaming out in pure fear. It was high and bone chilling.

Like that, I'm shoved out my heavy slumber. I look over at to the redhead next to me. His eyes are shut tight and he's kicking, a thin sheen of cold sweat covered his face.

"Kyle! Kyle, wake up!" I shout trying to get him to respond.

"No...please. Not again." He mumbles in his sleep and kicks once more. I instantly start to shake him, hoping that it'll bring him back from the frightening dream.

"Kyle it's okay! Wake up! You're having a nightmare." I had never seen Kyle in such a state, it worried me at lot when he didn't wake up.

I try again and let out a big sigh of relief when he starts to come to. His eyes slowly open, blinking he sits up and looks around the room, as if he isn't sure where he was at.

"Dude are you okay? What the hell was that about?" I ask him. It's not every day that he scares the shit out of me while I'm trying to sleep. He looks over to me and his eyes go wide. It's hard to see in the dark but I can tell they're starting to water.

"Stan?" He asks softly like he can't believe it's me. I give him a look and cautiously nod in agreement.

"Yeah it's me."

"Stan!" He cries out and throws himself at me. Instinctively I wrap my arms around him; it was obvious he need my comfort. He's really crying by now, and stammering about something I don't understand. He looks up at me and my heart melts. "Don't leave me."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm not leaving you." I brush some of his hair out of his face and he sniffles a little.

"Promise me, no matter what happens you won't leave me behind?" He asks still clinging to me. I cling back and promise him, my head starting to put the pieces together.

"I promise. I'm not leaving you anywhere that I won't be." I hold my pinky finger out to him and smile. He stops crying and wipes his eyes before locking our little fingers together.

He curls himself close to me and I convince him to try and go back to sleep. "I'm not going anywhere dude." He nods and at some point his breathing evens out and I know he's fallen back asleep. _I _can't sleep now though, not after all that. I pull him a bit closer and watch him. I gave him my word that I wouldn't leave.

I saw a vulnerable side of him that night, one that opened my eyes. That made me want to promise myself as well. I knew from that moment on it was my job to protect him, always being there and never letting him get hurt is something I want to do for the rest of my life.

That movie changed things for us...in a good way though. I asked him what his dream was about the next morning when we woke up, but he only blushed and told me something about zombies before getting up to brush his teeth. I grinned and quickly get up to follow him, running towards the bathroom laughing I call out:

"Kyley-B wait up! I can't leave you!"

_**A/N: Please remember that I do not own South Park. So that was my first Style story and I'd like to thank you all for reading! And a special thanks to Lawlipops13 for giving me some inspiration. Reviews make me soo happy! **_


End file.
